


Balamb Garden Stories

by amaranth827



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: Just a little collection of Drabbles that take place at the Garden.





	1. Winter Wonderland

Squall paused on the last step as he entered the quad. He could hear the sound of happy voices and laughing drifting towards him. Then a few shouts, metal clicking on metal, someone letting out a cry of pain and then quietness. He didn't hesitate. He ran full speed around the last corner ready to protect whoever needed protecting. He skidded to a halt as he took in the sight in front of him.

Selphie was sitting on her knees head bent low a white substance surrounded her. Zell was lying on the floor on his back just a few feet in front of the stage and Selphie. Irvine was lying on his stomach on top of the stage roof, which had white substance all over it. A long ladder was lying haphazardly on the stage near Zell's feet. 

With furrowed brow Squall rushed over to Selphie and crouched down. "Selphie, what happened?"

Selphie slowly picked her head up looking at Squall. Despite having tears in her eyes she gave him a warm but sad smile. "We were trying to decorate, get people in the holiday mood...but..." She turned her gaze from Squall to the other two boys. "Dummy there slipped while spreading out the snow. Then he knocked into the ladder with his feet, which Zell was still standing on holding the other bucket. Zell slipped off sending the bucket flying straight at me, hitting me in the head. He and the ladder came crashing to the ground. We're just lucky that Irvine didn't fall off the roof..."

Squall shook his head. "All this because you were trying to decorate?" 

Selphie nodded and more snow came drifting down around her. "We thought people would enjoy it." She turned her gaze onto Irvine who was nimbly lowering himself down off the roof. "I mean it is pretty..." Most of the snow had stuck to the roof and she had to smile. 

Squall stood back up, pulling Selphie up with him. "Zell are you okay?" He asked his friend when he heard him let out a groan. 

Zell let out another groan as he sat up. "I'm good, no ladder is going to get the best of me..." He let out a chuckle and then hissed in pain. His ribs were not feeling that great. Zell glanced behind him where Squall and Selphie were standing. "Yo, I am sorry about the snow..." He pointed to the spilled bucket of snow. "Do you think we can get more?" 

Selphie gave him a smile. "It's all good, we can make more."

"Do you think we should be using our Magic this way?" Zell asked rubbing his ribs.

"It will be fine as long as Quistis doesn't get on our cases about it!" Selphie smiled at Squall. "Now let's turn on the power and see how it looks." 

Irvine gave her the thumbs up and switched to power to the stage on. There were white and blue lights strung around all the framing of the stage. Some of the lights looked like icicles hung around the top of the stage illuminating the snow. Making it sparkle. 

"I think it will be great. And you know what?" Selphie looked down at her's and Squall's feet. "I like the snow here too! Yes! We need to get a lot more of it." She let out a squeal of excitement and hugged Squall. "This is going to be perfect!" 

"I see your head is okay then?" 

Selphie nodded again and bounced up and down. "My head is fine Silly. Don't you think this is going to be perfect?" 

Squall tried to smile at her but it came off more as a grimace and he knew it. "What exactly are you planning to be perfect?"

"A dance Silly." Selphie let out a content sigh. "Everyone will be wearing blue or white, as you can see it is our color theme." She watched Squall as he started to open his mouth to speak. "Don't you say a dance is a stupid idea. People need things like this to keep them sane, so just agree with me and find something nice to wear." At the end of her sentence, Selphie stomped her foot down. 

"Okay okay...it is perfect." Despite not wanting to go to the dance he thought it was a great gesture on Selphie's part. He found himself smiling. 

Selphie let out another happy squeal and ran to Irvine. "Winter Wonderland here we come! This is going to be the best night ever!" 


	2. Winter Wonderland Part Two

Squall stood up from his bed and looked in the full-length mirror. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to this dance of Selphie's. He hadn't even asked anyone to the dance. He actually felt pretty lame right now. He was only going because Selphie's friendship meant a lot to him and he didn't want to upset her. 

He knew that all his friends were going to be there. He just didn't know who they were all going to be with. For some reason, he felt a twinge of anger. He didn't know why. They were all friends. Maybe he did know why. The person he wanted to ask, he was pretty sure was going with someone else. 

It frustrated him. Everyone kept telling him that he and Rinoa were great together and sure he liked her. Hell, he even thought he loved her but for some reason, he couldn't keep himself believing that she was the one for him. Someone else was constantly on his mind. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he found his angry blue eyes staring back at him. He shook his head again and tried to clear his mind. He was wearing a white suit with a white vest over a light blue shirt and he had finished it off with a darker blue tie. He truly did feel foolish. White was not his color. Black was more to his liking. Sure he wore white but not this much. He would have to remind Selphie of that later. 

Squall smoothed out the vest and then buttoned up the suit jacket. Sliding his hands down the smooth material of the jacket he let out another sigh. It was now or never. If he didn't leave the room soon, he knew that he would talk himself out of going. That wasn't going to happen. 

With one last look in the mirror, he let out another sigh and turned to leave his dorm. It was rather quiet in the dormitory. He was pretty sure that everyone was attending Selphie's Winter Wonderland. Everyone was already there. He knew he was late, but right now he didn't really care. 

When he reached the hallway that leads out to the main hallway he could hear a few people talking. He wasn't surprised that they stopped talking when they saw him. It seemed to happen a lot. One was of the people was a girl with red hair and glasses. She was wearing a pretty light blue dress with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her white sparkly high heels shined even in the dim lighting.

The other was a guy with jet black hair. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white tie. They both looked very nice.

Squall lowered his gaze once he realized they were both still staring at him. But when got closer to them he noticed the girl had white glasses and the boy had bright green eyes. He really hoped that he wasn't supposed to know their names because if he was he was going to make a fool of himself. 

He passed them with a small smile, it was the polite thing to do, right? Once he was past them, he heard the girl say, 'Wow he looks amazing!' and the boy replied, 'Putting all the rest of us to shame...' Squall found himself letting out a quiet chuckle and he shook his head. 

It was a pretty uneventful trip to the Quad after that. There were a few couples hanging out in the hallway. He assumed they were looking for some alone time from the bustle of that dance. The music reached his ears before he even got down half of the steps in the Quad. Selphie, Irvine, and Zell had really outdone themselves. 

Once the snowy, glittery, dance floor came into view Squall paused where he was. He was sure that his friends were already out dancing together. And wasn't surprised when he spotted them. Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, Irvine, and Zell were all on the dance floor. And from the looks of it having fun. 

Squall was about to step off the bottom step to skirt his way around the dance floor to the refreshments when a chuckle stopped him in his tracks. 

"Your friends are making fools of themselves." 

Squall turned his attention on the tall, muscular blond, leaning up against the wall. He was wearing a light blue suit that looked like his own but Squall was pretty sure he had on white combat boots with it. "Why are you lurking over here?"

"Lurking? Me? I don't lurk." Seifer Almasy said with a smirk. 

"Yes, you do." Squall said and started to continue towards the refreshments. "What are you even doing here anyways? I thought dances were beyond you?" He didn't have to look to know that Seifer was following him. 

To his surprise, Seifer reached the refreshments before he did and was pouring punch into a cup. He held the cup out towards Squall and Squall took a step back. He couldn't help but think Seifer was going to throw it on him. 

"Hey, I am not going to attack you with the punch." The smirk was still on his face. "I think a short little brown hair girl would be really upset with me for ruining her dance." 

"Since when do you care what Selphie likes or wants?" Squall narrowed his eyes at the blond. 

"Look I'm trying to be nice here, will you give me a break, and just accept the punch?" The smirk left his face and was replaced with a genuine smile. 

"I'm not used to you being nice." Squall admitted and stepped towards him. He took the cup of punch and turned to watch his friends dance. 

"Well if Selphie can pull off a Winter Wonderland than I guess I can pull off being nice. I love the snow, I haven't seen it in ages, though." Seifer was still smiling but looking around at the snow and lights. 

Squall found himself smiling too. He guessed Selphie was right, this was going to be the best night ever.


End file.
